Promises Fulfilled
by Buffaloboy
Summary: This is another version of Amy and Ty reuniting after Promises Kept and their life together
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Lou" Ty said as he walked into Maggie's for lunch

"The usual today." Lou asked

"Today I'll have a burger and fries." Ty replied

Lou brought Ty's lunch and sat down to have a chat with her adopted baby brother.

"Have you heard anything from Amy lately?" she asked.

"We talked briefly last night and she said she'll be home for a visit day after tomorrow. It will be good to see her after how long has it been –6 months. We have made plans to go on a date while she is home."

"I am glad you and Amy have been staying in touch despite what has transpired. I know you and her have had your difficulties."

Lou did not want to reveal that Amy was not coming for a visit but to stay permanently. Lou had promised Amy that she would not mention Amy's plans to anyone since she wanted to surprise everyone.

Lou had also promised Ty that she would not reveal to Amy that he and purchased the farm he and Amy had hoped to by before she went on the European tour. Ty wanted to reveal this to Amy himself when and if she ever returned to Hudson.


	2. Chapter 2

As Amy approached the road to Heartland she pulled over for the longest time to recall numerous memories of her life while growing up there.

Despite the bad times-her parents' divorce and her mother's death there were many memories that were quite the opposite. The most significant was when a young man on probation came into her life over 8 years ago. She recalled the time her and Ty went to rescue Spartan after he had been stolen by Wes. Ty she recalled wound up being arrested in that instance.

Then there was the time they were going to her end of school dance and Ty's truck broke down. They never made it to the dance but did get to dance on the back of Ty's truck. It was on that occasion that ty gave her the promise ring.

When Lou was expecting Katie Ty and Amy sprang into action to deliver her niece since Lou would never have made it to the hospital in time.

The most memorable event was when Amy and Ty were at Stumpy's camp and Ty proposed to her.

All those memories were shattered when she broke up with Ty while she was on the European tour with Ahmed.

When she finally drove up to the barn and began to get Spartan out of the trailer Lou, Georgia and Katie rushed out of the house. "Glad you are home." Lou exclaimed. "We finally get to see you face to face rather than in a video." Georgie added.

After hugs and kisses were exchanged Amy and Georgia put Spartan in the paddock.

Grandpa, who was in the barn, came out and gave his granddaughter a hug fit for a queen.

"Let me get your bags and you can get settled in your old room" Grandpa said. "Then can sit and tell us all about the Miracle Girl Tour"

Her room was much as she had left it 6 months earlier. Lou made sure there were fresh linens on the bed and there was a vase with fresh cut flowers on her dresser.

The conversation at dinner revolved around Georgia and Katie asking Amy all sorts of questions about her tour. While Amy tried to answer every one Lou broke in and said "Amy will have plenty of time to answer your questions later. Give her a chance to relax for now"

As they washed dishes Lou mentioned "Ty stopped by Maggie's yesterday and said you and he have a date tomorrow for dinner"

"You haven't said anything to him about me ending the tour. I want to tell him myself since he is the major reason for my decision."

"What do you think his reaction will be?" Lou asked

"I don't know" Amy explained. "I hope that despite what has happened in the past maybe we can rekindle what we once had."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was up at the crack of dawn the next day and joined Grandpa for breakfast. He asked "What is on tap for today?"

Amy responded "I'll take care of Spartan and Paint and then I would like to go for a ride with Spartan. Ty and I are going out for dinner later."

"Sounds as if you have a full day planned. Enjoy yourself. Tell Ty I was asking about him since I haven't seen him in over two weeks. I'll be busy over at Big River with your dad. You can call me if you need anything. "

While in the barn feeding Spartan and Paint Amy sends Ty a text "What time tonight. It will be good to see you rather than communicating by e mail, phone calls or texts."

Ty immediately responds "Pick you up at 6. Dress casual."

After mucking out the stalls Amy saddles Spartan and sets out on her ride. She decides to visit some familiar places. She rides over to Caleb's trailer where she spent many memorable times with Ty over the years. Another place she visited is the make shift jumping course Ty built for her and Spartan so long ago. Visiting these old haunts made Amy more convinced that returning to Hudson was the right decision.

It was 3:00 when Amy returned to Heartland and after taking care of Spartan she climbed the stairs to the loft and began to recall the numerous evenings she and Ty spent there over the years.

When she looked at her watch it was almost 4:00. She headed for the house and saw Lou preparing dinner.

"Ty will be here at 6:00 to pick me up. I'll be in my room getting ready." Amy said.

Lou questioned "Where are you going on your date?"

Amy responded "I have no idea. All I know is that dress is casual."

At precisely 6:00 Ty drove up to the ranch house and as he entered Lou shouted "Amy, Ty is here."

While they waited for Amy Lou asked Ty where they were going on their date.

"I plan on taking her to my place. I want to be alone so we can have some privacy and have a chance to catch up on what we have been doing for the past 6 months. Texts, e mails and a few brief phone calls have not really provided us with the opportunity to communicate on a personal basis"

"I wonder what she will say when she discovers you bought the farm the two of you thought about purchasing before she left on the tour with Ahmed." Lou stated.

"I don't know but it should be interesting." Ty offered.

Amy looked in the mirror one more time before leaving her room to go and meet Ty. She wanted to make sure she was presentable to her former finance. She went to her dresser and took out a small box and put it in her purse before to the living room to meet her date for the evening.

As she entered the room Ty walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek and complimented Amy for how beautiful she was. "You look amazing. The tour must have gone well." He exclaimed.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Amy offered.

They said their goodbyes to Lou and the rest of the family and walked to Ty's truck. "I am glad you still have the GMC. There are many memories associated with it. I remember the first time I roe in it. It was the evening after I left Ashley's party and started to walk home. It was cold out and you offered me a ride home. I asked you if there was a heater in the truck and you responded yes. You failed to tell me that it didn't work. By the way, where are we going? "Amy inquired.

"It's a surprise." Ty said as he opened the passenger door to help Amy get in his truck.

As they were driving to the surprise location Amy and Ty were going into more detail about their recent adventures. Texts, emails and occasional phone calls did not provide the more personal touch they both desired.

"When Caleb gave up the rodeo circuit Bob and I offered him a job at the reserve. This allowed me some time to return to work with Scott on a part time basis." Ty stated.

"What about you?" Ty asked.

"I met some amazing people on the tour and was able to help save I don't know how many horses from the slaughter house."

"Sounds as if you have returned to doing what you initially had as your life dream." Ty remarked.

After a short drive Ty pulled off the road and said "We're here."

Amy looked out the window and while also looking at Ty stated "This is the farm we planned on buying before I left on the European tour." Amy stated.

With a smile on his face Ty explained "Several months ago the real estate salesperson called me and said the property was on the market again and asked if I was still interested. It didn't take me long to accept. I felt there was no better place to come on our date than here."

When they got out of the truck Ty and Amy first looked at the barn. Harley, Ty's horse, and another horse by the name of Princess were in their stalls. "I plan on eventually adding some additional livestock to my collection to keep me busy when not at the reserve or clinic." Ty explained.

They then moved to the house and as they entered Amy was amazed at what she saw. Ty had set the dinner table with his best china and had a vase with roses as the center piece.

Ty gave Amy a tour of the house and Amy remarked "Ty, this is terrific."

"I have a few remodeling projects in mind but it is a work in progress still but it will get done in time." Ty stated.

Ty helped Amy to get settled at the table and remarked "I hope you like beef stew."

"One of my favorites." Amy remarked. "This is fantastic. This evening will be one I will remember for a very long time."


	4. Chapter 4

After they finished dinner, Ty asked Amy to join him in the living room. They sat on the couch and Amy looked Ty in the eye and confessed "You really surprised me by bringing me here on our date, it will be a memory I will cherish for quite a long time. I now have a surprise for you. I have not returned for a visit but to stay permantely. After much thought I have decided that although the Miracle Girl tour was a success there are other things that are more important to me. Going on the European tour was a mistake. I lost sight of what was really important to me and I lost something that was the most important thing in my life-my love for you. It took me visit to Victor to bring me back to where I needed and wanted to be. I am back to Hudson and Heartland to stay."

Amy reached into her purse and took out the small box she place in it earlier. She opened the box to reveal the promise ring Ty gave her the evening he took her to the end of year school dance. She took the ring and placed it on her left hand. Ty reached over to place a kiss on Amy like he never did before. He rose from the coach and went to his desk and came back with a box that contained the engagement ring he gave Amy 2 years ago. He took the promise ring off her hand and slid the engagement ring on in its place.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Heartland Lou was anxious to find out how things were going on Ty and Amy's surprise date.

She finally texted both "How are thing going with you two?"

A short time later Amy and Ty sent a video to Lou. Amy was snuggled next to Ty in his bed under the covers. Lou could see that their cloths were in a pile next to the bed so she could only imagine what they had been up to. "I'll be spending the night at Ty's place. Don't wait up for me. By the way Lou we're getting married in a week. We'll be coming by tomorrow to pick up my things since I am moving in with Ty


	6. Chapter 6

Amy awoke the next morning and was surprised to see that Ty was already up.

"I thought I would make you breakfast in bed."

Amy smiled and replied "The only thing I want in bed is you. After last night, I was spoiled."

Ty came over to the bed and said "I have the house specialty ready any time you want it." He then climbed into bed next to Amy.

Amy smiled and said "I don't think I could ever get enough of this."

Just as they were beginning to enjoy themselves Amy's phone rang. When she answered Lou frantically stated "Amy you have to give me more time than a week to plan a wedding"

"We have waited long enough to become one. We want to get married a week from today. Keep it small—Caleb, Bob Grainger, Scott, Mrs. Bell and immediate family. As soon as we finish what you have so rudely interrupted we'll be over to Heartland to get my things. Ty is concerned that grandpa wouldn't let him keep his body parts. I told him I would take care of grandpa."

Grandpa came into the kitchen with Tim and asked "Has anyone seen Amy this morning. I didn't hear her come in last night and couldn't find her anywhere this morning."

Jack and Tim had not heard the news and Lou couldn't contain herself. "Amy spent the night at Ty's and informs me that they are getting married in a week. Let me show you a video they sent last night."

Jack smiled and commented "I was hoping that they would get together eventually. It took them long enough."

Lou laughed and remarked "Ty wants to know if he can keep his body parts."

Jack took out his cell phone and sent Ty a message "All body parts are safe."

It was about noon when Amy and Ty returned to Heartland. Ty leaned over to kiss Amy and said "I'll pick you up about 4:00. We'll pack up your things and get Spartan in the trailer and go back to my, I mean our place."

"Have a good day at the clinic. Don't forget to tell Scott our news."

When Amy entered the house Lou was waiting for her. "How can you expect me to plan a wedding in a week?"

"Don't worry Lou. Ty and I have decided we want a small wedding. I would like you to be my maid of honor; Georgie can be my bride's maid and Katie will be the flower girl. Ty will ask Caleb to be his best man and grandpa and dad can set up a tent for the ceremony." Amy explained.

"Where will the ceremony take place?"

"We would like it to be in the meadow where Ty built the jumping course for me years ago."

Just then grandpa and Tim came into the house and Amy smiled and said "I guess Lou told you the news. I would be honored you both to give me away. "

Both readily agreed. Grandpa said "If there is anything we can do to help let us know."

Lou looked at them and said "Amy wants you to set up a tent in the meadow by the old jumping course. You can also set up some tables and chairs while you are at it so we can have a small reception after the ceremony. I estimate there will be 12 people or so. I'll get some food and refreshments from Maggie's."

"See Lou, things are already coming together and it hasn't been 24 hours that we sprung this on you."

When he arrived at the clinic Ty saw Scott and said "Amy's home."

Scott replied "I understand she is home for a visit."

"Well after our date last night she will be home permantely. We're getting married in a week."

Scott looked at Ty and remarked "Looks as if one of the boys in the loft finally married into the Fleming family."

"Ty will be picking me up around 4:00. I'll be in my room packing. Georgie can you help me?"

Just then Lisa, who had been at Fairfield, came in and was informed of what was transpiring. She offered "If there is anything I can do please let me know?"

Amy asked "Can you take care of ordering flowers and also contacting the minister."

"Consider it done. "Lisa stated.

Lou interrupted the conversation "There is something else. Have you thought about a dress? Didn't think so. I took it upon myself to call Mrs. Bell. And she has offered to alter this for you." Lou opened a box and revealed Marion's wedding dress. ""Mom will be part of your special day." Amy smiled at Lou and thanked her for doing this.

The rest of the day flew by and when Ty arrived to pick Amy up he was greeted by Jack and Tim. Jack grinned and remarked "Like is said in the text, your body parts are safe. Speaking for Lisa and myself we couldn't be happier for the two of you."

Tim, who had not always been on the best of terms with Ty over the years, put his hand out and as he shook Ty's hand offered "You may not believe this but I always thought you and Amy belonged together."

Ty thanked both Jack and Tim and asked if they could put Spartan in the trailer while he and Amy loaded her belongings in his truck.

Once this was accomplished Amy and Ty thanked everyone for all they had done and offered to do and on their way home Amy put her arm around Ty and smiled as she said "In a week I will be Mrs. Ty Borden. I couldn't be happier."

'


	7. Chapter 7

The next week flew by. Lou made sure that everyone was up to speed with their assigned tasks for the wedding. Amy constantly reminded Lou "Things are coming together. This wedding will come off without a hitch. Ty and I are extremely grateful for all you have done."

Amy had begun to transform Ty's bachelor pad into a family home. Fresh drapes were hung, mementos of her and Ty's life together were prominently displayed, and since Ty often ate his meals at the reserve or at Maggies Amy made sure groceries were bought.

"After breakfast I have to run by the reserve and clinic to make sure that things will be set while we are gone on our honeymoon. It was thoughtful that Bob and Scott agreed to cover for me so we can get away." Ty reminded Amy.

"I asked grandpa if we can use the fishing cabin for our getaway and he readily gave his ok. I reminded him that the cabin is special for us. I still remember the time we hauled hay up there in the middle of winter for the horses. When you got sick I didn't know what to do but snuggle up and hold you in my arms. The next morning when we went outside and saw Ghost and his family is when we both told each other that we loved each other." Amy recalled.

"Later today, after you get home, I would like to saddle up Spartan and Harley and go for a short ride. What do you think? I also need your help with a few last minute touches around the house."

"Fine with me." Ty responded.

As Ty was leaving Mrs. Bell, with Sugarfoot pulling her cart was arriving at Ty and Amy's. "I am glad you two have finally come to your senses and decided to tie the knot." Mrs. Bell exclaimed to her adopted grandson.

Amy noticed Mrs. Bell had a box with her and asked "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not really" Mrs. Bell declared. "I have your dress completed and would like you to try it on to make sure everything is fine for your big day."

Amy took the box into the bedroom and came out with her wedding dress on. "It's perfect. I am glad my mom will be part of the wedding."

In addition to preparing for the wedding Amy still had chores to do in the barn. She made sure that Spartan and Harley's stalls were mucked out and that they had food and water.

When Ty came home Amy said "Before we go on our ride could you help and hang these pictures over the mantle?" One was the picture of the horses Jane gave Ty on the day he and Scott crashed coming back from a mission to save an injured horse. The other was a picture of Amy standing on the horse at the conclusion of the Ring of Fire competition. As time would pass Amy would continue to put her personal touches on their home.

Once that project was complete Amy and Ty saddled up Spartan and Harley and set out on their ride. "Where to" Ty asked.

"Someplace special" Amy responded.

As they rode a ways Ty knew where they were headed. Amy wanted to visit her mom's grave. Along the trail Amy stopped to pick a bouquet of wild flowers. Upon arriving at the cemetery Ty and Amy dismounted and walked toward Marion's grave. Ty put his arms around Amy and could see tears beginning to run down her cheek. Amy knelt down and began to talk to her mom "I wish you could be here for the wedding. In a way you are since I am marrying the young man you took a chance on 8 years ago. Whenever I look at him I will remember you."

Nothing much was said as they rode home. Amy and Ty were both deep in their thoughts.

Amy finally looked at Ty and said "We have come a long way since you came into my life. After the European tour I had no idea we would be where we are today. Thank you for giving me another chance. I guess I will marry the boy in the loft."

That night, as they lay in bed, Ty pulled Amy close to him and whispered in her ear one thing "Sometimes two people need to fall apart to realize how much they need each other."


	8. Chapter 8

A bright Alberta sun shone through the bedroom window. Today was to be Amy and Ty's wedding day. It couldn't be a better day if you wanted it to be.

"Good morning beautiful" Ty greeted his bride. Amy rolled over and smiled while she felt Ty's manhood. "Last night was amazing. Just wait for the honeymoon. In a few hours I'll be Mrs. Borden."

Before they could do or say anything else Amy's phone rang. "Good morning Lou. We'll be over in an hour. Please remember, no interruptions while we are on our honeymoon."

"Just wanted you lovebirds to know that all is set here. Grandpa and dad have the tent, tables and chairs set up and Lisa just arrived with the flowers. The minister will be here around 11:30."

When they arrived at Heartland Lou was in full organization mode.

"Ty you can get ready in the loft. Caleb is already there. Amy you come with me. We'll do your makeup and you can get dressed in your old room"

Once they were ready Ty and Caleb walked to the meadow. Bob, Scott, Mrs. Bell and a surprise guest—Mallory were waiting. When she found out about the wedding Mallory booked a flight. She just had to attend since she was the first to recognize years ago that Amy and Ty belonged together.

Jack and Tim escorted Amy to the tent and Lou, Georgie and Katie took their places.

The minister began "We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Amy and Ty. Is there anyone here who feels that this union should not take place?"

Tim raised his hand and when Jack gave him a look that could kill Tim said "Just joking."

"Then let us continue. Amy do you take Ty here as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live?"

Amy smiled and without hesitation said "I do."

"Ty do you take Amy as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live?"

Looking at his beautiful bride Ty exclaimed "I do."

"Amy repeats after me. Ty take this ring as a token of my undying love for you."

Amy placed the ring on Ty's left hand and said "Ty take this ring as a token of my undying love for you."

"Ty repeat after me. Amy takes this ring as a token of my undying love for you."

Ty took Amy's hand and repeated "Amy take this ring as a token of my undying love for you."

"By the power vested in me by the province of Alberta I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Ty looked at his bride and smiled. He took her into his arms placed a kiss on her lips and said "You have finally married the boy in the loft."

Amy smiled and whispered into his ear "If you thought the bedroom activities this past week have been terrific wait for the honeymoon."

Lou made sure that everyone had their picture taken with the bride and groom before enjoying the refreshments of beef on a bun, beer and soft drinks along with assorted salads.

After a short time Ty leaned over and suggested to Amy that they excuse themselves so they could leave on their honeymoon before if got too late.

While the others enjoyed themselves Jack went with Amy and Ty to help them load Spartan and Harley in the trailer and put their bags in the back of Ty's truck.

"Remember, you won't be bothered by cell phone calls at the cabin. I don't think that will be a problem for you two love birds. I did make sure that you have two batteries for the ham radio that is there in the event you need to contact us for any reason."

Amy gave Jack a hug. "Thanks grandpa for all you have done. We'll be careful."

Ty shook Jack's hand and reminded him "We'll be back in a week. Hope you can keep Tim out of trouble and tell Lou I'll take care of her baby sister."

With that said Ty helped Amy in the truck. He closed the door and went to get in on the driver's side.

As Amy slid closer to Ty and he put his arm around her Am slyly commented "Wait till you see the surprise I have for you once we get settled at the cabin"

Ty turned towards his bride and remarked "I have a surprise for you as well."


	9. Chapter 9

On their drive to the fishing cabin Amy suggested to Ty that some changes be made to the ranch "I would like to go to some yard sales to possibly find some furniture and other items to make the place homier."

Ty readily agreed since now that they were married his bachelor pad décor would have to go. "If you would like we could paint some of the rooms and the exterior needs some work—a vegetable garden and flower beds would add some beauty to the place. The barn also needs a paint job and the coral could be enlarged for Spartan, Harley and Princess. We could see if Jack or your dad could help out"

Once they arrived at the cabin Ty opened the trailer and let Spartan and Harley out to graze while Amy took their bags inside.

Since it was still early in the day Amy suggested "How about trying our luck in the river. We may get lucky and catch dinner."

Ty, without hesitation, went to get the fishing rods. "First one to land a fish watches the other cook."

Amy nodded her agreement and when she was done with dinner she complimented Ty and said "Since you cooked dinner I'll do breakfast."

The sun had just begun to set when Amy began to take her clothes off and did not stop until she was totally naked. Looking at her husband's shocked face and smiling at him she then proceeded to jump into the river for a relaxing swim.

Following his wife's actions Ty quickly shed his cloths and jumped into the river as well. Amy swam over to her husband and placed her legs around his waist and kissed his neck before proceeding to kiss his lips. Ty's tongue begged for entrance and Amy quickly granted his entrance. Ty placed his arms around Amy and pulled her close. He began to suck on her left breast while rolling the nipple of her other breast with his fingers.

"Mr. Borden you are getting an early start on the love making." "I have only just begun." Was Ty's comment. Ty reached down and began to feel between Amy's legs and rubbed her clit gently. Amy reached for Ty's cock and began to stroke it. With little effort Ty placed his finger into Amy's vagina which made Amy moan uncontrollably.

Ty picked Amy up and slowly walked to the cabin and placed her on the bed. "Amy you are beautiful" he exclaimed as he began to suck on her clit. This made Amy more aroused and the exclaimed "Ty don't stop."

"I don't intend to." He responded as he placed his penis at the entrance of his wife's vagina.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Amy asked.

"That's my surprise. Now that we are married we don't need condoms." Ty responded as he edged his cock into his wife.

Amy smiled and remarked "Let's get a good start on starting a family."

As Ty picked up the pace he could tell that both were nearing climax and as they did they both moaned in complete happiness.

As they lay on the bed Amy rolled Ty on his back and straddled him. "We can't stop now." She exclaimed and slid Ty's penis into her and rocked back and forth. Ty smiled and looked at his wife as the reached climax again "If you don't get pregnant while we are on our honeymoon I'll be surprised" Ty said.

"Having your baby is something I have wanted for a long time."

The remainder of the week was spent relaxing and enjoying each other's company. On their last night at the cabin, as they lay in bed, Amy looked at Ty and asked "Did you ever think we would wind up like this after all that has happened in the past?"

"Let's not live in the past. We have our future life to think about." Ty remarked as he entered Amy for one more time before the honeymoon ended.


	10. Chapter 10

In the two months that they have been married Ty and Amy spent many wonderful times together. The problems of the past were long forgotten. They finally had the life they sought for so long.

As they sat down for dinner one evening Ty had some news that he wanted to share with Amy "Clint has informed Bob and I that the program at the reserve has proven so successful that the province has asked that we expand the program."

"What does that mean exactly?" Amy questioned.

Ty was excited to reveal that they could hire additional staff and that he would be able to reduce his time at the reserve as a result. "If you think it would be ok I'll ask Scott if I can spend more time at the clinic. I'll also be able to fulfill our dream of working together—you dealing with behavior problems and me dealing with health issues with client horses."

Lou and Amy had updated the Heartland web site to announce that Amy was back in Hudson and the demand for her services working with problem horses was greater than ever. "We have a full slate of clients so that will be terrific" Amy revealed.

"Grandpa informs me that he and dad will finish painting the barn today. The work we have devoted to the house and property finally makes this our home." Amy said.

After dinner, as they were sitting on the porch Amy leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips and revealed "Ty, I have something to say that I can't keep to myself any longer." She reached into her pocket to pull out an EPT test and showed it to her husband."

"We're expecting" Ty remarked.

Amy shook her head and stated "I haven't had a period since before the honeymoon. I picked this up earlier today while I was in town. We'll have to check with the doctor to be certain."

The next day Ty drove Amy to the doctor's. Dr. Virani, a longtime family friend, examined Amy and asked a few questions. "Congratulations, I can confirm that Amy is definitely pregnant. I would say she is about 8 weeks."

Dr. Virani asked Amy to lie back and lift up her blouse and she applied some gel to Amy's abdomen and moved a probe around as she did Amy and Ty could see their little one in Amy's womb. They looked at each other and realized that this was a direct result of their deep love for each other.

On their drive home Amy slid over next to Ty and whispered in his ear "My love for you is undying and I have never been happier."

That evening they drove over to Heartland to tell the family that there will be an addition to the Bartlett, Fleming, and Borden household


	11. Chapter 11

As Ty was finishing breakfast and getting ready to go to the clinic he reminded Amy "Doctor's orders no working with horses until at least a month after the baby is born."

"I won't don't worry. Lou and Georgie will be here to keep an eye on me. Lou offered to help with dinner. Ashley and Val will be here about 6:00."

Ashley Stanton had returned to Hudson to manage Briar Ridge and Val had arranged to try and get her and Caleb back together. Early on Val had tried to discourage her daughter and Caleb's relationship but over time realized that they belonged together. She had arranged for Ty and Amy to invite Caleb to dinner in the hopes that if he and Ashley could see and talk things out and they could reconcile.

Lou and Georgie arrived at Amy's and Georgie reminded her aunt "No working with horses. Ty called and asked that I keep an eye on you."

Amy laughed and remarked "Your uncle worries too much. I know he is concerned but I would never put our baby's health in danger."

Lou set out helping Amy prepare for dinner. "Does Caleb know who is coming for dinner or will Ashley and Val's presence be a surprise?"

"We discussed it before and felt that we would surprise Caleb. Ashley and Val are aware Caleb will be joining us but they want Caleb to come so Ashley and he can talk.

When he came home Ty found Amy in the bedroom getting dressed for dinner. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She was amazed at how her physical appearance had changed over the past 8 months. She no longer could bend over to see her toes and it had been awhile since she had a good night's sleep. Amy put her hand on her abdomen and softly spoke to the fetus she was carrying "It won't be long now little one. Your father and I can't wait to make you a member of our family."

Ty walked up to his wife and kissed her gently and added "Amy you're beautiful and I know you will be the best mother any child could have."

Caleb arrived about 5:30 and when he entered the house Ty suggested "How about a beer?" They went and sat in the living room while Amy, Lou and Georgie finished getting dinner ready.

Caleb asked Ty "Are you expecting anyone? A car just pulled up and when he saw who got out he exclaimed "Oh my gosh. It's Ashley and Val." He gave Ty a look and wondered what was happening.

Before anyone knew it Ashley and Val were in the house and Val looked at Caleb and began "I asked Amy and Ty to arrange this get together. In the past, I thought you and Ashley were bad for each other but I have come to believe that I was wrong. Could you ever forgive me?"

Before anyone could say anything Lou announced "Dinner is ready;"

As everyone took their places at the table Amy made sure that Ashley sat next to Caleb.

Ashley, looking at her former husband, smiled and remarked "You look as if life has been treating you well. I understand that you have abandoned your rodeo ambitions and are quite involved at the reserve with Bob Grainger."

Caleb indicated that things were going well with him and replied "How about you?"

Ashley responded that she has returned to Hudson to manage Briar Ridge. "I guess we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other in the future."

The remainder of dinner was uneventful and afterwards Ashley suggested that she and Caleb go outside and sit on the porch while Lou and the others clean up the table.

As they sat and discussed what had been going on in their lives in more detail Ashley confessed "Caleb, I know that we have had our differences in the past but I firmly believe that you were and are my one true love. Is there any way that we can return to the life we had when we first married?"

Before Caleb could respond Val came running out to the porch and announced "Amy's water just broke. Ty is getting her ready to take to the hospital and Lou is calling the doctor."

As Ty rushed to get Amy in his truck as Amy experienced a rather severe contraction. Caleb offered "Is there anything we can do?"

Ty yelled "Call Jack and Tim and let them know we are on our way to the hospital. Also let Scott know I may not be working at the clinic tomorrow."

What should have taken Ty 20 minutes to drive he made in 10. All the time Ty was attempting to drive as well as time the length and severity of Amy's contractions. Upon arrival at the hospital a nurse met them at the entrance and escorted Amy and Ty to the maternity floor where Dr. Virani was waiting.

Just then Amy yelled in pain as the most severe contraction yet took place. As she examined Amy the doctor stated "Amy, your baby should be ready to make its appearance very shortly. When the next contraction begins I want you to push as hard as you can."

Ty held Amy's hand and as the next contraction began Amy bore down with all her energy and heard Dr. Virani tell Ty "Here comes your little one. I can see the head. Here comes the next Borden "With that the doctor asked Ty "Do you want to cut the umbical cord?"

When Ty cut the cord he leaned over to kiss his wife and said "Amy we have the most beautiful son ever. He has your blue eyes and a smile like mine."

As the nurses took and wrapped the baby in a blanket they placed the newborn on Amy stomach for her to see.

The nurse asked what the baby's name is. Amy looked at Ty and said "We have decided to call our son Jackson Timothy Borden.

Knowing that everyone-Jack, Lisa, Lou, Georgie, Caleb, Ashley and Val would be in the waiting room anxiously awaiting news, Ty, with a broad smile on his face walked into the room to announce to everyone that Amy had given birth to son-Jackson Timothy.

Several days later Amy and Ty were alone in her hospital room when she had an idea that she wanted to run by Ty. "When we have the naming ceremony how would you feel if we had Ashley and Caleb as godparents?"

"That sounds like a great idea since after their talk after dinner they decided that they really do love each other and it appears that for the third time they will be getting married."


	12. Chapter 12

It was a warm peaceful day outside but Lou was in total panic mode. "I'll make sure everything is arranged for the party." She informed Amy and Ty.

Amy and Ty were excited that they would be having Jackson's (JT's) naming ceremony and that he would be given a stone above the fireplace near his parent's

"Ashley was excited when we asked her to be JT's godmother." Amy explained to Lou.

"What was Caleb's reaction when Ty asked him to be the godfather?" Grandpa asked.

"He was more excited than Ashley since he has never been a godfather for anyone in the past." Amy responded.

Besides planning for the naming ceremony Lou was taking charge of arranging Ashley's and Caleb's wedding (number 3) with Val Stanton's input.

"Grandpa, can you talk to Val and let her know that I have things under control?" Lou begged.

Jack looked at his granddaughter and offered "It was enough to get Val to realize that Ashley and Caleb belonged together. She only wants what is best for her daughter."

Since the weather forecast was uncertain, Jack, Tim and Ty erected a tent near the ranch house. Since Val, Caleb and Ashley wanted a small ceremony there really wasn't much preparation that had to be made. Lisa, no big fan of Val's even offered to be of some assistance.

Despite all of Lou's worries, on the day of the naming and wedding things went off reasonably well.

"Thanks for letting us stay at the dude ranch tonight." Caleb remarked to Lou.

Amy added "If your honeymoon is anything like ours there will be a little O'Dell appearing in about 9 months."

Ashley smiled and offered "Knowing from past experience Caleb O' Delicious will try not to disappoint anyone.

While everyone else enjoyed themselves back at the house Caleb and Ashley snuck off to spend a romantic evening at the dude ranch.


	13. Chapter 13

The evening at the dude ranch for Ashley and Caleb was truly romantic. Amy had arranged the cabin s if were their first night together. Lavender scented candles lit the room; a bottle of champagne was on the night stand and a box with a note "Hope this sets the mood" was on the bed for Ashley. Inside the box was a sheer nighty for Ashley to wear.

"I'll open the champagne and you can change." Caleb suggested.

In a few minutes Ashley appeared from the bathroom and although they had spent many nights together in the past she still excited Caleb. "You look very sexy." He mentioned as he offered Ashley a glass of champagne.

After sipping the champagne Ashley began to unbutton Caleb's shirt and unbuckle his pants. It wasn't long before Caleb's cloths were on the floor and he was standing in just his boxers.

He pulled Ashley towards him and Ashley's nighty was soon on the floor as well. As they slowly moved toward the bed Ashley pulled Caleb's boxers sown and began to rub his cock. For his part Caleb began to suck on Ashley's right breast and finger the nipple of the other. Not content with rubbing his cock Ashley leaned down and took it in her mouth. As she sucked she began to position her pussy over Caleb and asked "Do you want a bed time snack."

Caleb, for his part, began to move his tongue over Ashley's clit. As he did Ashley whispered "Caleb, eat me." As he did she squired all over the bed. Since they were now both sexually aroused Caleb moved and positioned his cock at the entrance of Ashley's pussy and began to slowly move it in and out. As he sped up his actions he could feel that both were nearing climax.

"Caleb, this was better than any of our sessions in the past." Ashley confessed. "By the way, my last period was two weeks ago."


	14. Chapter 14

"How is our godson doing?" Ashley asked as she and Caleb walked into Amy and Ty's for dinner

Amy smiled and replied "He has been waiting for his godparents all day. How are you doing? You are getting close to your due date."

The wedding night at the dude ranch for Ashley and Caleb had been productive as Ashley had predicted.

As she waddled to take a seat on the couch Ashley remarked "The doctor feels I have another week. I wish it were today."

Knowing what she is going through Amy smiled and stated "It will be worth is once your little one arrives."

The Borden and O'Dell families were doing well. Ty was busy at the clinic and when he had time he would work with Amy. Caleb was very involved with the program at the reserve with Bob Grainger and Ashley, when she was able, was managing Briar Ridge.

"Grandpa and the rest of the family will be here shortly." Ty announced as he handed Caleb a beer.

"Does he know about the surprise party?" Ashley asked.

"You know how grandpa feels about birthdays. He always downplays their importance." Amy reminded everyone.

When everyone arrived Jack walked over to his great grandson and namesake remarked "How is my champ today."

JT looked up at Jack giggled and babbled to everyone's delight.

After dinner Amy brought out the cake and as everyone began to sing Jack's eyes began to water up.

One morning, about a week after Jack's party, Ashley was lying in bed when she poked her husband and announced that they better get to the hospital. Within an hour of arrival at the hospital Ashley gave birth to Millie O'Dell.


	15. Chapter 15

Twenty years later

As close as their parents were it was inevitable that Millie and JT were inseperatable. If he was not at Briar Ridge Millie was at the Borden's. In addition, they were in the same classes in school and also shared a deep love of horses.

As Ashley, Caleb and Millie sat down for dinner Ashley reminded them "Don't forget JT's birthday celebration tomorrow evening. Amy is having a surprise celebration for him."

Millie thought to herself "Wait till you get the real surprise,"

Several weeks earlier Ashley and Caleb were on a trip to look for some horses to bring to Briar Ridge so JT was staying with Millie so she would not be alone.

As they sat watching a movie Millie began to nibble on JT's ear lobe. "If you don't stop we may wind up doing something we shouldn't." He said.

"I think it is about time we do what we both have wanted to do for a long time." Millie whispered into his ear. Her hands began to unzip his pants an unbuckle the buckle. She then slid her hands into his pants to feel and rub JT's cock.

For his part he moved his hands under Millie's blouse to feel her breasts. Since her bra was an obstacle he unsnapped it and let it fall to the floor. As he rolled the right nipple in his fingers he began to suck on the left one.

Millie began to moan and she could feel the wetness beginning to form in her panties. As he moved his hands to feel under her panties Millie told JT "I want you. Don't stop."

"Millie, are you sure?"

"I have never been surer of anything." Millie exclaimed as she began to shed her cloths with JT's assistance. He was amazed at her beauty and began to rub her clit which made her moan even more.

"How about if we get you out of these jeans." Millie suggests as she begins to slip his jeans off and toss them aside. When this was accomplished she began to rub his cock even more and moved to take as much of it in her mouth as possible. JT moaned loafer than Millie."

"Are you sure?" JT asked as he positioned himself at the entrance of her pussy.

Millie smiled, grabbed his cock and spread her legs so that he could enter her. As he moved his cock in and out and Millie exclaimed "Don't stop JT. I want you to come in me." It did not take them long to reach climax.

"That was totally fantastic." Millie exclaimed as she snuggled into JT's arms and both fell off to sleep.

As they woke up the next morning JT rolled over and whispered into Millie's ear "Are you ready for round two?" Millie rolled over, straddled JT and slipped his cock into her still wet pussy. As she rocked back and forth both began to moan and within seconds both climaxed for a second time.

Several weeks later, since they had not used any protection, Millie began to question if she was pregnant since she had missed her period. She purchased an EPT test and revealed the positive results to JT. Millie and JT also made an appointment with the doctor to make absolutely certain. The doctor did confirm that she was in fact expecting. The doctor had Millie lie back on the table and preformed a sonogram and gave them a picture of the fetus.

They both knew what they had to do. When everyone gathered for JT's party Ashley noticed that Millie and JT were acting in an odd manner. "Is anything going on that we are not aware of?" she asked. Millie looked at JT as she pulled out the EPT from her purse and the sonogram picture "JT and I are expecting a baby."

Caleb, Ashley, Amy and Ty were not at all surprised with the news and preparations were set in motion for JT and Millie to be married in a few days.


End file.
